


New Year of Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: A depressed Stephanie watches as the new year is about to begin and questions Tim about what happened next between them
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	New Year of Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake

It was a nice calm December night in Gotham. Not that one couldn't find shelter in the form of your fellow humans in the crowd. It was December 31 and it was almost midnight. The crowd was gathered around the square of the city, waiting for the ball to drop.

Stephanie Brown thought it was silly that Gotham had one. The various mayors and councilmen had a thing of trying to make Gotham more like New York. Gotham even had a Statue of Liberty knockoff. 

Still the citizens liked it, so who was she to complain. She was lucky enough not to be in the mass of humanity in the square. She was on a nice old rooftop and while there were people up there with her, there was enough space not to be smushed.

She was, however, alone. That is, she came to this alone. Cass and Kara did offer to come with her, but she declined. She felt that she didn't want to bring them down with her own rather dower mood. She didn't even feel like dealing with men hitting on her. Which lead too...

“Hello there, pretty lady. Seems like too happy of a night to spend it alone” No, she wasn't having it. She was in no mood for this “Listen pal. I know that the temptation to hit on every lonely pretty face is strong, but I...”

Stephanie turned to see that it was Tim Drake. Never pegged him for the 'hit on cute girls' type. He was wearing a rather expensive looking coat. Made here bargain bin coat look like rags.

“I herd that you came here all by yourself” Tim's words snapped Stephanie out of her gaze. “Well, I just didn't feel like being here with anyone”.

“Was it because of me”? Why did he have to ask that with the face of a sad puppy, Steph thought. They're relationship had been in a weird place and she didn't know where they stood. Neither did he, for that matter.

“I don't know” Steph replied “It's just been weird between us in the last year or so. I just don't know what us is”.

“Do you want us to be an 'us'?” Tim asked. It was a simple question and yet Steph didn't know how to answer. She desperately wanted to, if to get rid of this air of awkwardness. 

“I don't know, Tim”? She answered “I just don't want to be hurt. And I don't want put up with all the crap and headaches that I did”.

“I want that too. And I just want to make you happy. That's all I want”.

“I know, Tim. But...” Steph said, waiting to Tim to look her in the eye first “I want to know if you are going to give it all to me. No secrets, no putting your crap on me, no holding back. I want us to be equals. I want us to be partners in every aspect. No compromise”.

Tim approached, standing right in front of Stephanie, looking down to her. Neither seemed to hear the countdown to midnight. 

“I will give that too you”

10

“And more”.

9

“Tim. I want to believe that but..”

8

“I don't want to be hurt again”.

7

“I will never intentionally hurt you”

6

“I never want to make you sad again”.

5

“I love you, Stephanie Brown”.

4

“I love you too, Timothy Drake”.

3

“All my heart and soul”.

2

“The same”

1

Happy New Year!

Almost to the second the countdown hit one and the screams of happy new year rang in the air, Tim and Steph pulled each other into a deep kiss, ignoring the Auld Land Syne ringing in the night or the cheers of the other people in the rooftop, cheering the couple on.

None of that mattered. All they wanted at this moment was each other. The last year no longer mattered. The next year was theirs, as was the rest of their lives.


End file.
